Woman
by Catzen20
Summary: Set during the 3 years you know which ones ; Vegeta tells us a story...


**Disclaimer : **I don't own DBZ. No…nothing.

**Notes : **All mistakes are mine, like I haven't really found a beta reader. And English is not my mother tongue, French is.

I hope you'll like it (I have several ideas and some other fics in preparation…*g*)

_Woman_

I love using that word, and I use and abuse of it a lot. Well, at least, now.

In my early thirty years old, I haven't really used it. Not that there weren't some women where I was. Well, if you can call them that. Thinking about some of them, I can't stop myself shuddering. Beside them, Frieza could have been considered like a beauty. A miss like the earthlings say. You get the picture.

So, no. I haven't always used this word. I really began to use it when I went here, to this mud blue planet, called Earth; and especially when I came to live here, at Capsule Corp. And there, she was.

For the very first moment I called her woman. She detested that, ah! And I enjoyed every instant. Well, maybe not when she screamed at me in such a way that my ears were suffering for hours; but seeing her so angry was worth it. I smirk at those memories.

At first, I haven't realized which were the implications to use that word to her.

If I knew at that time. What would I have made? Would I have changed the way it is now?

She is the most infuriated, loud-mouthed, tempered being living I know. And yes, I wouldn't change a bit of her for everything in the Universe. Not that, I would tell her aloud.

I'm sitting on the bed, our bed, looking at her. She's sleeping peacefully. I put my hand over her cheek, cautiously; I don't want to wake her. She seems so fragile. But I know, that's in fact, she's strong. Strong and courageous. You couldn't believe how she is.

My eyes are on her, I can't look away. I don't want and haven't the force to do it.

And here, I can admit it. I wouldn't change what we have.

I think about how we managed to be together and how I realized what the word woman, whom I use exclusively for her, well almost if you count that crazy woman whom is her mother, really means. Maybe…yes, maybe I would change the how. But, would we be like we are now, if it wasn't that past, our past?

In my mind, I think so. I know it. We would be together. It's a fact. But, maybe I would be more a jerk to her than I am.

Unconsciously, she moves under my touch. I can't help a little half-smirk half-smile to that. My hand is still on her cheek. Lightly, my fingers caress her. She's so beautiful. And she's mine, all mine.

I always knew that. For the first time I saw her, on Namek. I knew that she would be mine. You may call it instinct, but I knew it. It was an obvious fact, even if at that time, I wasn't conscious of that.

Step by step, that notion came from my unconscious to my conscious. But my pride didn't let me.

Me! The Prince of all the Saiyans, the strongest warrior of the Universe…after that clown; falling for an earthling! That was unacceptable and this idea repulsed me. I tried to convince myself actually. Because, when I thought about her, it was everything except a feeling of disgust. I remember when I was in the shower after my training and…Useless to say that since then, my fantasies are completely fulfilled. More than I could have expected.

My eyes are locked on her. I know that my face is softening. That I let my guard down.

I never thought that things were taken for granted. I mean, my father gave me to Frieza, even if I know that he had no choice. That monster destructed my planet and almost all my people.

I was born as a prince, future king of his people, and I finished as a slave warrior for a tyrant. I killed, tortured, and exterminated entire planets and races without an ounce of remorse or pity. I didn't trust anyone. I knew only hate, anger, and I loved the fact that people feared me. For that last thing, when I lived at Capsule, I could make a cross on that. If it was right that the woman at a time, short time should I say, fear me, things changed radically, and even before I came to live at Capsule.

I shake my head at that and at that memory. It was after we had left Namek and came back here, on Earth, with all the namekians and the brat of the idiot. I don't know how and why, but she changed her attitude about me in a relative short time. When she saw me at first, she hid herself behind the brat. Screaming, and couldn't believe that I was there. It was unbelievable for her that I was resurrected. To tell the truth, it was unbelievable for me too. Forbid me to tell such a thing!

Anyway, here she was hiding from me, fear in her eyes; and suddenly, I don't know why, some hours later, she offered me to live at Capsule. She even flirted with me!

I couldn't believe it.

What I couldn't really believe was the fact that I accepted it. Well, not in an openly manner, but I followed all of them, and went here.

Since that day, and except a little excursion in space at the search of that stupid third class warrior, I live at Capsule with the woman and her parents.

I smirk, in a way, it's my little kingdom. I order and they do. Well, almost of the time. Well, sometimes, after a big argument, especially with the woman. But, I wouldn't complain about that part.

Anyway, in a strange way, I don't why, but I took for granted that they and especially the woman, would be here for me.

After all, there was no reason why she wouldn't. She's not a warrior; the Earth wasn't menaced. Yes, it is, with these tin cans, but it's in the future, near future, right, but future anyway.

She's always here at Capsule, working in her lab or somewhere else, like at the swimming pool or fixing the GR. I want to precise that it's not my fault if the GR is often broken.

And when she's not here, it's because she's at her office. Thing, which is rarely. Or shopping, thing, which is often. But she's never alone when she goes. The harpy, Kakarrot's wife is with her or the mother of the woman. Or both. I can't imagine their damages. Don't think that the harpy doesn't like shopping. I bet, if the three of them have met the men of Frieza or Frieza himself when they are shopping together, they would have run from the three women without looking behind them. And I wouldn't even talk about when the sales period is.

So, no. There wasn't a single reason to think that she would leave me. No, not one. Not even that pathetic weakling who was her boyfriend. He had no chance.

I can't help escaping a soft chuckle thinking about him.

She was destined to be mine.

So, I thought wrongly that she was taken for granted, that she would be at my sides, whatever happens. I learnt in a painful way to remember that nothing it is.

That happened around one year after we have learnt about the threat of the Androids. While that first year, things between her and me were…volcanic. We had some big arguments especially when she didn't want to fix my GR or my meals. For the last thing, her mother did and still does that. Thank Kami. Not that the woman doesn't know how to cook, it's just that she inherited her brain from her father, and again thank Kami not from her mother. But she's hardly inherited the way of cooking. She may do it, but you need to be very very hungry. I don't know, it's like she tries to make some experiments.

Anyway, even if she wasn't the one who fixed my meals, the woman and I had some arguments over that because of the way I treated her mother. I don't treat that numb woman that bad. Just ordered her to make my meals. And, the less I saw her mother, the more I was. Well, things have a little changed too about that. I tolerate her mother now, better than before. The events learnt me, that she wasn't so dumb that she wants to pretend it. After all, I should be the first to not believe from the appearances.

How people thought that I was the less dangerous warrior than Nappa and Radditz, because I was shorter than them, they thought that I was the weakest. How wrong they were. So, no, the mother of the woman is not so stupid that she likes making us believe.

So, even with our constants arguments, the woman, no, not only her…we were flirting with each other. When things became too strong, she talked about the fact that she had a boyfriend, Yam-scar face. At that, I retorted that we didn't see him a lot. Truth, I hadn't seen him for months. At that, another argument began. Screaming at me that I was a cold bastard heart, where I said back to her, she was a bitch.

We could say that it was our routine. Until that day…

I came in the house after my training expecting to find my dinner. What a shock, when I noted that there was nothing. Not even a plate placed on the table. I mumbled and growled some words of dissatisfaction. And yes, some insults too.

I screamed to have the attention of someone; but to my surprise, no one seemed to be here. I went to the lab to find the woman, who wasn't.

This situation began to frustrate me more and more.

I don't like to be ignored.

Understanding, that no one was present in that damned house, I assumed that the woman and her parents went to a dinner party without informing me.

They would hear me when they would be back.

So, I went back in the living to turn on the TV. The news were going to begin soon, and I like to watch these. I always found these amusing and entertaining.

I was going to sit on the sofa and enjoy the news, when my stomach growled. I was hungry, and the mother of that damned woman hadn't made or left anything for me. So, I was on my way to the kitchen, to prepare a little something, when the sound of the earthling at the TV caught my attention. I stopped dead when I heard what it was about. The journalist was in front of the General Hospital and she talked about Capsule and a gunfire. Worst, there was a victim seriously hurt. It was the heiress of Capsule Corp. It was Bulma Briefs.

It was _my woman_.

Still now, I don't know how I managed to go to the Hospital. One second, I heard the news and the second after; I was opening the doors and entering in the Hospital.

I was searching the ki of my woman, when I realized that she wasn't alone. Several kis were around her.

I walked in that direction when I fall on her parents, waiting in a room, sat beside each other. I think I never saw them like that.

Usually, both are so calm. Like nothing may affect them. The father of the woman seems always in his world, scientist world; and as for her mother, she seems always in another planet. But there, it was another scene, which was in front of me.

Here they were too calm, but it was not the same. I could sense and see their worry.

Dr Briefs had his eyes locked on the double door, from where I could sense the ki of my woman behind. He was clenching his right fist over his thigh, when his left arm was around his wife. He seemed so tired like his wife who had her eyes opened, Bulma's eyes. Now, I know from whom Bulma has her so beautiful blue eyes. It was the first and only time I saw the eyes of that woman. Her eyes were locked in the same direction at her husband. She was tensed, and some tears were visible. I could see that she tried to fight these. Her hands were locked together.

No words were speaking between them. The silent was almost painful.

I entered in the room. When they heard me, both turned their head in my direction. They hadn't realized until now that I was here.

I went to the wall where they were, leant my back on it and crossed my arms over my chest and as them, locked my eyes on that double door.

"What happened?" I asked in a neutral tone without preamble. I could have asked how she was. But I knew it would have been a stupid question.

It was her mother whom answered me. It was like her husband was in the incapacity to pronounce any words.

She explained to me that while the reunion that Bulma and some inventors was, one of them had a gun and wanted to kill himself because his girlfriend had left him. The irony was that in fact, he wanted to leave her first. But when she left him, he realized how much he loved her and that living without her was impossible.

I clenched my fists under my arms hearing the story. Bastard!

She said to me when he fired, Bulma ran and pushed the person whom was on the way of the fire but wasn't enough fast and was hit by the bullet. After that, the gunman killed himself.

I clenched my teeth. He was lucky to be dead, if not, I would have personally made sure that he would have a painful and horrible moment before passing away.

"That should have been me. It's my fault."

The whisper of Dr Briefs brought me out of my thoughts. What did he mean?

"Honey, don't say that," his wife was patting his hand.

"But it's truth. I asked her to go instead of me because I wanted to work on my new invention."

"You're not responsible," I intervened. The last thing I wanted was to hear some whining from him.

I hadn't moved a bit, and spoke without looking at him.

"The only responsible is the man who shoot. Not you."

I sensed his eyes on me, he added nothing. He understood that I didn't admit any other lamentations and to think that he was his fault was stupid.

I only heard his wife mumbled to him that I was right. No, she's not so dumb after all.

After that, the silent returned and we did the only thing that we could. We waited.

Two hours later, a man and a woman came to see us. They explained that the operation was a success. That Bulma was lucky. I contained myself to not blast them in another dimension. Lucky! She received a bullet, was for I didn't know how many hours in operation, and they said that she was lucky. Idiots! I didn't care about their speech, the only thing I wanted was to see her and it what I told them. They dared to tell me I couldn't. Didn't they know that I don't accept no for an answer? I looked at them and told again that I wanted to see my woman. The man and the woman looked at each other, and then, the man began to explain that it was impossible.

Useless to say that he began seriously getting on my nerves. I think he saw it. I heard him swallow nervously. Especially when I hit the wall with my fist and made a hole in it. Not really a hole, I destroyed half the wall.

The idiot man and woman were eyes all widened, and put their hands frantically in front of themselves.

"Plea-Please, stay-stay calm sir," the woman stuttered with some difficulties.

A little ball of energy was forming in my hand; I was about to blast these idiots, when an unexpected thing happened. It was the dumb woman who spoke. She asked them to let me see Bulma. That it would be for the better for her and especially for them and even the entire hospital surety, even if she kept under silence that last part though. But the insinuation was clear.

I didn't know if it was her demand or their fear or both, I didn't care. The only thing I knew. They let me go to see my woman.

When I entered her room, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Here she was, laid on a bed, as white at the sheet, connected at some machines.

I took a seat and sat beside her. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at her without a word.

The feeling I had at that moment was not really unknown to me. I had only felt it once, when I learnt that my planet had been destroyed and it was a long time ago. Seeing her like that, I was feeling it again. I felt so…hopeless.

I know that my face was severe and that I even smirked. What other thing would I have been able to make?

I hadn't moved a muscle, even when I heard the door opening. What was my surprise to see from my corner of my eye, a nurse coming and bringing me a plate with food. She didn't say a word, just put the plate on the little table. I noticed that she wished to be out of the room as soon as possible. She had probably heard about my little argument earlier when they refused me to let me see my woman.

I turned my head in her direction and nodded at her. She could have seen the question in my eyes cause she told me that it was from Mrs. Briefs' request. I've just mumbled a "Humph" before she was outside.

My attention came back to my woman. I smirked, thinking about her mother. That woman thought about the fact that I hadn't eaten from lunch. She thought about…me. Even with everything, which had happened. I felt strange inside. Why that dumb woman was acting that way to me? It was like she cared about me. Like…like a mother.

I realized that she was the one who insisted that they permitted me to see her daughter. When she and her husband were still waiting in that room there, whereas I was with their daughter, my woman. They accepted that situation without a word of protestation.

Like…they knew.

I blinked at that idea. Would it be possible that that woman who seemed living in dreamland has known? In a way, that idea terrified me. She wasn't so idiot after all.

Could it be possible that she had a brain? I smirked at that.

Several hours passed, and my woman wasn't still awake. Her doctor, the man I had seen earlier came sometimes to check on her. Each time, he was livid and did his best to not look at me or run outside.

The afternoon came, and I learnt that my woman was authorized to have some short visits.

First her parents came. They didn't speak a lot. Her mother kissed her on her forehead and her father squeezed her hand to let her know he was here.

I nodded when they informed me that they wanted to come back to Capsule to have some rest. They would be back soon.

If I wasn't surprise to see her parents come, it was another thing when I saw who the next visitor was.

The pathetic warrior scar face.

I don't think he knew that I was here, seeing his surprise when his saw me sit beside the bed.

"What are you doing here, weakling?"

"Me? It should be me to ask you what you are doing here, Vegeta?"

He walked and stopped at the other side of the bed.

I growled when he put his hand over her cheek and spoke softly to her. I didn't know how I managed to not blast him in another dimension.

Then, he raised his head and look at me defiantly.

"You can leave now Vegeta. I bet you have some training to do. Thank you to have kept on eye over my girlfriend."

I chuckled lightly at that. I didn't want to disturb _my_ woman.

"You know earthling, I don't know what it the funniest. You, thinking you can order me what to do or tell me she's yours." I looked at him from my seat, in the eyes, my arms locked over my chest.

"What!" I saw him explode.

"How that I think she's mine! She's my girl Vegeta, not yours."

"She had never been scar face and she will never be." My voice was calm.

I smirked more.

I needed to act before he opened his stupid mouth again and disturb more my woman by his loud voice.

"Shut up," I commanded him. He did, especially seeing my little ki ball in my right hand.

"Now, pathetic warrior that you are, you are going to listen to me carefully. I don't like to repeat myself so open the things between the hole in your head."

He was like paralyzed by his fear, in the impossible way to make a move. He realized that he had made an enormous mistake. No one of his friends were here to stop me killing him, if I wished.

"As I said, even if I don't like to repeat myself; she has never been yours. I know that both have never been intimated." I kept my voice low, I didn't want to perturb her. I enjoyed seeing his face decomposing. He clenched his fists.

"Vegeta, how can you-"

"Shut up! Or I'll do it definitely! My woman needs rest."

"If you do that Vegeta, she'll never forgive you."

Of course, he did the only pathetic thing he knew, he hid himself behind her.

"You think," I smirked.

"And…your woman Vegeta! You're crazy! She will be never yours."

I would have laughed madly and loudly at him to say such a thing, if we hadn't been in that room. Instead of that, I smirked worse than ever.

"You're wrong. She has always been mine."

He was about to retort when we heard a sound coming from the bed. My woman was waking up.

I saw him hurl himself at her bedside.

"Bulma, babe. Do you hear me?"

Still now, I don't know how I managed to not throw that shabby by the window.

I was going to do it though, when I heard the most wonderful word I know coming from her mouth.

"Ve-Vegeta." (Who said Vegeta was egocentric ^_^)

I chuckled softly, seeing the face of the weakling. It was a fabulous and memorable spectacle.

I heard him whisper "Bulma" in a voice of defeat. Then, he got up, trying to compose himself. He said that he was going to look for some doctors to tell them that she was awake.

"Yes, do it. For once be useful," I said to him.

I saw him leave the room not without glancing at her one last time. I'm sure he was hoping a sign from her.

Anything.

Then, I noticed his face; he was resigned. It was about time!

I presume the fact that my woman, even with her eyes mid-opened was only looking at me, a light smile on her lips, like we were alone in the world, was a lot in his realization.

I may say I smiled at that.

When I heard the door close, I approached to her bed, I leant like our heads were only at some inches.

"Woman," I tried to say in a neutral tone, but I know that I failed. It was the first time that my voice was marked from a light tenderness. It was a shock for me, I wasn't aware I could talk in that way.

I'm sure she noticed my surprise that I hid quickly behind a smirk, because she laughed softly with a little grimace due to the pain.

Then, she said me with serious but not without difficulties, "My name is Bul…Bulma. Not…woman." She whispered in some hard breaths.

I couldn't help chuckling, that was my woman.

I blinked and when I re-opened my eyes, I looked intensively in her eyes. Our eyes were locked, we stayed silent like that for several seconds, but I could have sworn it was an eternity.

I could lose myself in these beautiful eyes.

Seeing her, I know she could lose herself in mine as well. Interiorly, I smirked at that.

Our eyes still locked, I put my hands at each side of her head on the pillow to have a light support, and then I lowered my head to hers.

Our noses were almost touching.

Then, in a soft whisper, I pronounced it again.

"Woman."

Hardly I said it, I saw her eyes became watery.

She had understood. She had seen what I couldn't say her aloud. She was aware now of the significance of it.

"Oh Vegeta," some tears escaped from her eyes, "I…I love you."

"Good," I smirked.

From this moment, we began a couple. Nobody could separate us, not even when her doctor came to check on her. While he examined her, her eyes were always on me. The relief I felt when he said that she was out of danger and she would leave the Hospital soon. Well, not before two weeks at least. But it was a good news.

I have never left her side. I know, seems a little unbelievable from me. I thought that maybe, let my body have some rest would be benefic. I managed to make some trainings in her room. As other trainings with her.

And here we are, in the room, which became our bedroom.

She slept peacefully. With the light of the stars, which twinkle, it's incredible, how it's possible, she's more beautiful.

I sigh.

My hand is moving on her. Caressing her cheek, her hair, her throat, and the mark on her neck.

I want to become stronger; I want to become the strongest warrior. Officially, to be the strongest, just that. Just in an egoistical way. But, it's not true. Not anymore.

I want to become the strongest to protect her.

My hand is moving over her stomach.

To protect them.

I must become a Super Saiyan, the Legendary to protect my family.

It's why, I need to go to train in space. I need to leave her.

I have never experimented that; but at that thought, it is like my heart is bleeding.

But I know I have no choice.

When I told her that, she understood. She even supported me in my decision. I know she doesn't want me to leave, but she knows that I must do it.

I low my head to hers, and kiss her forehead. I can't kiss her on her lips, because I know if I do that, I couldn't go. I have never enough of her.

I close my eyes while my lips are still on her forehead. If I could, I would like to stop time and stay like that for the eternity. I know it's impossible. I just…wish.

I raise a little my head and whisper, "I'll come back to you as soon as possible."

Then, I get up and make my way towards our balcony without looking back. I know if I do it, I'm not sure I would be able to go.

On the balcony, I blink and then when I open my eyes, I'm determined. Without thinking, I raise in the air to the GR, sure that I'm going to reach my goal soon and be back to my mate and my child.

(Vegeta is gone, but there is a short epilogue. And… Yessss! I may take back the power. Vegeta insisted to tell you personally this story. I had no choice. I, it's me. Usually I'm the narrator but I had to let him do it. He made me a proposition that I couldn't refuse *gloups*…Anyway, here the end of the fic that I hope you have enjoyed ^_^)

As Vegeta made his way to the Space GR, a soft smile appeared on Bulma's lips. Did he know that for all this time, she was perfectly awake. That she heard every thoughts he had. Did he do it on purpose? To let his mental wall down. Because, he couldn't say all these things to her aloud. Did he hope secretly, that she heard him.

Bulma wasn't sure about that. But it wasn't important. She had heard and saw his thoughts. Not that there was something new for her. She knew that he loved her and their unborn child. But, to have been able to look in him and see so clearly everything, warmed her inside more. She had felt his love for her and their unborn child. She had felt his love for his family.

She opened her eyes to look outside. When she saw the GR left Earth, she put her hand over her stomach and whispered with all the love she felt for Vegeta, "Be safe my love. Come back to us soon. We're waiting for you."

The End

17


End file.
